


Something Beautiful

by Beedril



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 08:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11528628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beedril/pseuds/Beedril
Summary: After being stuck on earth for a while, Blue and Yellow settle their differences one afternoon. For Courtship Week 2017 day 2, Earth.





	Something Beautiful

They had been stuck on this dumb, damp rock of a planet for who knows how long (5 earth “weaks” to be exact, though why they would measure their rotations like that was beyond Yellow). She missed the luxuries she had back on Homeworld, her lavishly decorated office, the access to all of her cases and files, her function… now she was alive, but useless, so what was the point!?

Grabbing a fistful of her hair, the yellow zircon began screaming out in frustration. Blue looked up from her book (A battered tome, something about earth romance? For some reason, Blue could not put it down) and sighed. She had been like this since they stepped foot on this planet. She needed to do something, and quickly or the living quarters Rose Quartz (Steven, she corrected herself) had provided them with would be in shambles.

She grabbed the communication device that she had been provided with, and pressed the blue “S” icon (Why “Steven” and the human Connie had insisted on giving her such a ridiculous name as “AzureAttorney” was beyond her)

-Hello Steven, or should I use CookieCatFan02?

She got an almost immediate reply.

-Hello Blue! You can just call me Steven ;P. How’s everything?

-I’m adapting, but Yellow seems… frustrated? We haven’t really properly talked about what transpired

-Hmmm…Ok, meet me at the beach in front of the temple in three hours. And bring Yellow too.

And after continually cajoling and coaxing Yellow, she finally managed to convince her to come down to the beach with her. She still complained all the way. Naturally.

When they arrived at the beach, Steven was there to greet them with his usual cheeriness.

“Now, close your eyes and follow me!” He said.

When they finally arrived at the location, they were greeted with some sort of pergola with hanging lights and a blanket patterned with some sort of earth fruit (watermelon slices, Steven later told her)

“Now just sit here. I’ll be back with some lemonade!” But before Blue could tell Steven that yellow would fling the drink into the ocean, he was off. Somehow, she knew he was not coming back.

They both sat down, Yellow hugging her knees tightly and looking irritated and Blue just looking tiered.

“…I had everything on Homeworld. I worked for Yellow Diamond’s court. I had an office, and apartment, _a fucking function Blue.”_ Yellow said looking away from Blue.

“Yellow, I did what I did because it was my job. It was an impossible case-“

“And you just had to go ahead and FUCKING CHALLENGE THE GREAT DIAMOND AOUTHORITY!” Yellow yelled out that last part.

Blue was quiet. She inhaled and then exhaled slowly.

“I’m sorry you got dragged into this Yellow. I did what I did out of self-preservation. But truth be told, I… I am glad you are here with me”

Yellow was silent. Blue continued.

“It’s not so bad to be here, once you think about it. You can just… be. I think for me that’s more than enough. And I don’t mind if you are not a prosecutor of Yellow Diamond’s Court. You have always been special to me”

Then Blue’s hand brushed against Yellow’s in a tender touch. They both looked at each other in silence, and then at the setting sun, with its magnificent pink colors.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2! I really did not know what to name this one, so I just went with a song from a scotch video lol.


End file.
